Fable Night
Fable Night is a storyline written by Violetofen4. Background As a child, you believed that all stories of great princesses, talking animals, and creatures of the night were all, well, just stories. Today I'm going to tell you that you are wrong. You believe right now that these were all just made for younger children to make them have beliefs. No, these are legends of the saviors of hope. And they're in trouble. Plot *Oz and Wonderland, two co-existing universes, begin being attacked by the undead. The Wizard of Oz finds a portal to get assistance from the Mad Hatter, who can make a potion to stop the infection. *Munchkinland is completely destroyed, and the Emerald City undergoes another attack. Oz gets Glinda and escapes to Wonderland. *At the same time, out in the Kingdom Dimension, Rapunzel watches with horror as her "mother", the Witch of Shadow Keep, pushes her love, her prince, off the tower into the horde of zombies and is eaten alive. Rapunzel fights back, taking her mother's knife and killing her. *Cinderella drops her shoe, and as a Mary-Sue, runs right into another mob of zombies and is maliciously murdered. Heartbroken, the Prince avenges her death but the castle is quickly overrun. With the help of Rapunzel, he finds another Portal and also heads to Wonderland. *From Wonderland, Oz and Glinda, the only survivors of the Wonderland attack (despite the trio, who decided to stay behind and try to fight back) set out through a dark and mysterious woodland to the Mad Hatter's house, which is, luckily, free of zombies. Suddenly the portal opens and the Prince and Rapunzel come through. They have trouble shutting it, and it changes its location to Oz, and the Wicked Witch of the West, reanimated and dripping 115 from her dress, flies through and vanishes into the sky. *Mad Hatter and March Hare come out from hiding, and announce they have to go to the Castle of Hearts in order to retrieve the potion. The Mad Hatter gives the hungry Wizard a White Rabbit's leg in toast to their welcoming. More coming soon. Maps Great and Powerful Death Great and Powerful Death takes place in Emerald City, Oz, right after Dorothy leaves. The Wizard escaped his balloon from a rope. However, it probably would've been for the best that he had stayed there, as just as he got back down, his balloon blew away by a gust from the Wicked Witch of the East's zombified powers. From there, she attacked and infected several Ozzians. The Wizard just barely escapes with his comrades, but not after putting up a fight. Characters: Wizard of Oz, Glinda, Cowardly Lion, Tin Man, Scarecrow Konigreichmorder From the kingdom of wonder lays an infestation of doom. A four-player map, inside the Castle. Six rooms in total, one main starting room. The Grand Staircase leads upstairs to a balcony with four more rooms, then a final room down the stairs, which is technically the outside. First person to buy the outside door will get Slipper Grenades, but everyone else can get them from Mystery Box right after. Characters: Prince Charming, Rapunzel, Castle Guard 1, Castle Guard 2 Underland Underland is clearly not Wonderland anymore. Destroyed, ruined, and covered in filth. Takes place in a forest. Two rooms you can buy, the Mad Hatter's cottage. First you must buy the door, then the trash covering the stairs in order to get onto the rooftop. If everyone is on the roof on Round 25, The roof will fling you to the next map, Castle Heartless. Characters: Prince Charming, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Rapunzel, Oz, Glinda. Castle Heartless The Castle of Hearts, now converted into an evil Castle Heartless, was once ruled by the White Queen before she passed on. Her sister was also later killed for her evil. And now, the lonely girl Alice plays on her own, until now. Characters: Prince Charming, Mad Hater, March Hare, Rapunzel, Oz, Glinda, Alice.